The Arival Of Princess Eclipse
by indipindy16
Summary: when a long-lost princess comes, bringing news of Trixie trying the destroy Earth, it seems Twilight and Swete Belle are the only ones who can save Earth, Minecraft, And Equestria from Trixie's foul plan.


_Ponyville, 10010 A.D_

"SPIKE! Celestia has sent a letter!" Twilight shouted as she woke to see a small note at the end of her bed. it read,

**_To, My Faithul Student, Twilight._**

**_I think you are ready for a substantial task. The task to go to earth and find out what humans are doing. _**

**_But, before you leave, you should come to Canterlot and find out abou humans. You may take your fellow_**

**_friends with you, but, i warn you, it shall be a dangerous trip._**

**_Yours Sincerely,_**

**_Princess Celestia_**

**_P.S Luna sent this if you are wandering._**

Spike read it out loud, and looked at Twilight. He asked, "Are you going to do it? It sounds very hard." Twilight stared at him "If Celestia thinks I can do it, then I can." she read the letter again. "And she said I can bring my friends!"

_Earth 2901 A.D_

_"Mistress borg, we have found a place for our factory."  
_Snails Borg, the borg technition, told The Great And Powerful Twixie Borg as they came to earth. _"Twilight Sparkle shall pay..."_ as the borg soilders terrorized all the poor minecraft steve guards.

_Earth 2901 A.D_

"Sir, we cannot hold the borg off! We must run!" Steve_Guard19085 shouted to thier leaders, Honeydew and Xephos. Xephos shouted, "Never! We cannot let the endermen and enderdragon escape! especially not the wither boss!" Honeydew looked out the window. "AWWWW! THEY'RE PONIES!" he screamed. "No they are no-" Xephos started, but when he looked out the widow, Honeydew was right.

"Burn 'em to the ground with a flin' an' steel!" Honeydew shouted. but Xephos told him, "You don't even know how to make one!" Honeydew sighed. "Dammit!" then Sips came from behind them, and said, "Balls to it, just spawn one in!" Then Honeydew sighed, "I don't know how..."

LividCoffe came out of his technition room and said, "Here is one, I grew it from tekkit plants in my lab." handing Honeydew a flint and steel. "LET'S GET ROLLIN'!" Honeydew shouted, took Steve_Guard19085's diamod sword and armour, and ran onto the battle field, lighting it on fire. sadly for him, he didn't know the ponies were robots and weren't hurt by fire, so he had to respawn, all the way back in minecraft.

Luckily Xephos teleported him back, but he said, "They are harder to destroy than bedrock. I am getting back 'ome!" and he warped back to minecraft, where he was given a year in jail by Ridgedog.

_Canterlot, 10010 A.D_

"Celestia, Luna, I'm here." Twilight said as she walked into the giant room. she looked at the stained-glass windows and saw all the things she and her friends had done for her. "Twilight, this may be a big impact, but Luna and I have found our long-lost sister, Princess Eclipse."

Twilight looked and saw a a small filly, with the hair of Celestia, the same colours, and the body of Luna, the same colours. her cutie mark was the moon over the sun in a wierd formation, creating the sky to look rainbow-coloured. Twilight looked at the beauatiful filly, and almost fainted. "She has been to Earth, and she knows what state it is in.

"We need you to save the world from Trixie, who has turned to the dark side of the friendship and is ruling the borg army. She is attacking a minecraftian prison for the ender dragon and wither boss, as you have watched on youtube, hoping to create a base where Trixie will drain all unicorn and alicorn magic for herself, turning all pegusi, earth pony, and the drained unicorns into borgs.

"Now she will teach you about Earth, and, when this is over, you will become her mentor. do not worry about failing, as I will help you along the way by day, and Luna shall help you in you dreams." Celestia told her, and Eclipse piped in, "I will send Eclipses when it is safe to get closer to the base. we control Earth, too."

All Twilight could think was, _O.M.G. I have a lot of work to do._


End file.
